Xam'd: Lost Memories Wiki
Welcome to the Xam'd: Lost Memories Wiki! This Wiki is currently under construction! -Reconstruction started on December 22,2019 This wiki will contain spoilers for Xam'd. We are currently in desperate need of any Xam'd enthusiasts, fans, or passersby willing to contribute! Pictures, scripting, organization, translation, research, spelling, grammar, article structure, moral support, whatever you can manage! No contribution is too small! Akiyuki.png|Akiyuki Takehara|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Akiyuki_Takehara Nakiami.png|Nakiami "Cloud-Rider"|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Nakiami Haru.png|Haru Nishimura|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Haru_Nishimura Furuichi.png|Furuichi Teraoka|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Furuichi_Teraoka Fusa.png|Fusa Takehara|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Fusa_Takehara Ryuzo.JPG|Ryuzo Takehara|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Ryuzo_Takehara Shidara.JPG|Shidara|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Shidara Ishu Smoking.JPG|Ishu Benikawa|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Ishu_Benikawa Raigyo sitting.JPG|Raigyo Tsunomata|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Raigyo_Tsunomata Test Type Xamd Metro.JPG|Test-Type Xam'd|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Test-Type_Xam%27d Combat ASP.JPG|A.S.Ps|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/A.S.P Bipedal Humanform Tank.JPG|Humanform Tank|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Bipedal_Humanform_Tank Kujireika in Tessik.JPG|Kujireika "Sun-Maned"|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Kujireika Unmasked Jibashiri.JPG|Jibashiri|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Jibashiri Synopsis Sentan Island exists in a state of dreamlike tranquility, surrounded by the Yudei Sea, cut off from the war between the Northern Government and the Southern Continent Free Zone. Akiyuki Takehara lives on Sentan Island along with his mother Fusa. Despite his mother's strained relationship with his father, Ryuzo, the town doctor, the bond between father and son remains strong. One day the island's tranquility is shattered, when Akiyuki, along with his best friends Haru and Furuichi, are caught up in an explosion on a school bus by a mysterious pale, white haired girl named Nazuna. The explosion produces a mysterious light which enters Akiyuki's arm and a blue gem appears. With no time to understand what has happened, and a brief exchange between Nazuna and Akiyuki is transformed into a creature called Xam'd. As Xam'd, Akiyuki uses his newfound powers to fight off monstrous invading forces to save Haru, only to be stopped by a mysterious girl who offers him a choice: come with her and live, or stay and turn to stone. Accepting her offer, Akiyuki embarks on a journey of discovery that will take him to new lands, and help him understand the connection between himself and the world of Xam'd. Important Bookmarks * Characters * Hiruko (Xam'd and Humanforms) * Technology and Natural Forces * Religion and Theology * Political Landscape * World Locations * Neutral Factions * Episode List * Popularity and Reception About Xam'd Xam'd: Lost Memories, known in Japan as Xam'd of the Forgotten Memories (亡念のザムド Bōnen no Zamudo), is an anime series, conceptualized by Bones and co-developed by Sony Computer Entertainment, Aniplex and Bones. The series made its debut on Sony's inaugural launch of the PlayStation Network video download service at E3 in the United States on July 16th, 2008 and in Japan on September 24th of the same year. The series received its television premiere across Japan on MBS, CBC, Tokyo MX and other Japanese broadcast networks from April 2009, featuring new opening and ending theme sequences. Xam'd: Lost Memories spanned a total of 26 episodes. On its launch week, its pilot episode was the most downloaded video on the PlayStation Network at E3. On June 24, 2010, Sentai Filmworks announced that it had sub-licensed the series for home video distribution across North America, where the first half season set will be on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on September 21, 2010. The second set was released on November 9, 2010 on DVD and Blu-ray. Soundtrack The score to the series is composed by Michiru Oshima, known for her work on the Godzilla movie franchise and the Fullmetal Alchemist anime series. For both the 2008 PlayStation Network download distribution and the 2009 television broadcast, the Japanese electronic rock band Boom Boom Satellites performed the opening themes while Japanese-American vocalist Kylee made her debut performing the ending themes. For the PSN distribution, the opening was "Shut Up and Explode" from the Boom Boom Satellites' 2007 album Exposed and the ending was "Vacancy". For the syndicated TV broadcasts, the Boom Boom Satellites' 2009 single "Back on My Feet" was used as an opening theme and Kylee's songs "Just Breathe" and "Over U" were used as ending themes. For the TV broadcasts, both the old PSN and new TV themes were used in different combinations, each with different animation sequences. Category:Browse